galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 58
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I did find some sleep after all and felt much better. I had missed Forenoon watch begin. " SHIP why didn't you wake me at 07:30 like every morning?" "You gave no specific orders to be woken, Captain and the XO said to let you sleep since you did not ask to be woken." "You shaded the viewports and dimmed the lights all on your own so I would not wake on my own, Ship. One of these days you mother me before the crew." "Captain, I would never disrespect you. Your wellbeing is simply important to me and no less so to the crew and mission." I dressed and went to the bridge. Har Hi got up from the Conn. " Good Morning Captain. More Pirate ships have arrived and the Red Dragon is about to land. Narth has her on sensors. Our Nul guest just came out of surgery and seems to recuperate. The City is a little more chaotic than usual as the remaining three Cartel families now fight among each other for the pieces of Donheer's empire. Oh and you made quite an impact on GalNet, your fight with the Stomper is on every news channel and blog site." "Splendid news indeed!" I said. "Narth what do you have on the Red Dragon?" "He has contacted Captain Meateater, ten minutes ago and said he be here in 20 minutes and wanted to go to the Pirates Market." Mao adjusted the tactical screens and said."Here she comes." I leaned forward."That's not a Barracuda It only looks very remotely like one. I think it is an old Saran battle cruiser, heavily modified." Shea still looked at her readouts." The main hull is from a 245 meter Saran Battle Cruiser, pre Uni Design. At least 300 years old. It has added ISAH thrusters of newer and bigger design. The secondary hull looks like a custom design and made from Shiss and Kermac armor plates. The main battery on top does look like a Translocator Cannon but it is only the turret housing of one, inside are very effective and powerful Dai Thaan Sputter guns. He has an array of other weapons from Shiss, Kermac and Dai Origin but nothing Terran or Union. The nose cone weapon however..." She paused." Conforms to the Celtest weapon, Cateria attacked us with." I called Cateria up and she looked very tired as she appeared 6 minutes later."Sorry for the delay, Captain I was sleeping. That Nul patient of ours was more than a challenge." "I am sorry for disturbing you, but would you go over the Scanner data from Shea and see if you can confirm that?" She went over to Shea's console and worked with her finally she turned." That is indeed a Celtest Zero Point Canon of a much bigger size than the one I had in my Courier. He also has a Celtest Shield Generator. " "That explains why he could destroy the Glorystar so easily." I said Cateria turned and yawned involuntarily." Initial scanner data shows he has neither Celtest Energy plants nor Celtest Sensors. that means he cannot operate these shields or the ZPC at full capacity. If I see his power level readout he can fire that ZPC once every twenty minutes at 20% capacity at most. Same with the shields." "Alright, go back to bed Cateria. But I might have to call you again. Since he does use Celtest tech." "I needed to get up anyway and check on the Nul. He should come around in an hour or so." "Take it easy Cateria, don't overdo it. We need our CMO." "Captain I am more content with my new life than I can express. Don't worry most of the crew is as healthy as can be, I have a very competent staff and the Equipment less primitive than I originally thought." I smiled at her and she went to the IST. "Call me when the Nul is coming around." "I will, Captain" I returned my attention to the Main Screen and said. "I guess the best thing is we go to that Pirate market as well. SHIP Call Sobody to the bridge." The Golden Merchant came and with him was the small furry Holdian Engineer. Sobody said." Here I am Captain. I hope you don't mind that I brought my roommate along. He is off duty and wanted to see the bridge." "No not at all. Did you not get your own VIP quarters?" "Yes I did but I am a regular crew member, no special treatment and Lt Har-Hi had me assigned to regular crew quarters. It's much better to share small quarters with your best friend than have big ones alone." "So you became friends I see." the Holdian blinked with his black button eyes and nodded." Oh yes Captain. I am teaching Sobi how to fix stuff and he teaches me all kinds of Merchant secrets." "So I see." I turned to the Golden." We need to go to the Pirates Market and you know most about it." "Aye Captain. It is as much a market as it is a fair and social event. Show is everything. I suggest you go with a large group, as heavy armed as possible. I would not make TheOther dress as a Petharian. That we have a Y'All will impress and no one will dare to ask where he is from. Pirates are very sensitive about such things and no one is ever asked where he or she is from. I suggest we take lots of money and buy expensive stuff. That shows we are successful, maybe we make a few deals. We got a few nice loot items and make a deal or two. You meet the other Pirate captains and they meet you." "Alright we do it that way. You pick the team and make sure we look the way you think we should look. But at least one Senior Officer has to remain aboard." Cirruit said." I stay. I am working on a new generation Spy Nanites I am hoping to dispatch into the Pirate ships here, so we can find them easier later on. Besides it would be hard to explain a X101 turned pirate." "I stay too." Muhammad said." I take the Conn no problem. I don't mind dirt side but I am rather aboard and I am helping Cirruit anyway." My Chief engineer padded Muhammad's shoulder." He is getting quite the Nanite expert." Before I could say something, Cateria called and said." The Nul is awake." I got up." Mr. Merchant prepare our excursion to the market. I be with you all shortly." The Gray Nul was one ugly and threatening looking life from. Almost as massive and big as Hans. His entire body looked like a coil of various sized robes almost. he had a dome shaped head without a neck and only one eye as big as Dinner Plate but with two pupils underneath that truly alien eye a vertical split mouth with rows and rows of needle sharp teeth. A set of forklike mandibles designed to hold whatever prey the Nul decided to devour on each side of the mouth. He had two arms without any visible joints, more like flexible hoses or tentacles with claw like hands. He was standing inside a Holding Cell with active force field and Two Ultra Marines in full Battle suits aiming their weapons at him. A Fenrir Robot in one corner seemed inactive, except for a dark red light in its Visual Sensor array. It was not too much security, if only half was true I knew about Nul-Nul." He still wore bandage patches all over his body and Cateria stepped close as I entered the High security Detention Ward." Captain, I never worked on a Nul before and there was frightening little in our medical Data banks. There is no similar life from on file. He has an Endo and Exoskeleton , very tough armor like skin and an open Circulation with Organs more or less floating around. I would love to contact Nul and get some information how to help him better." The Nul's single eye followed me and he spoke." You are the Captain of this vessel?" "Yes." "You were the one who fought for me in the Arena. A weak human enemy fighting a very dangerous life form with nothing but a cutting tool and in my behalf." "Let me be frank. I don't like Nul much and you are right we are enemies. War between our species always looms close. Nul don't communicate with us and refuse any diplomatic contacts, that does not mean I hate Nul." "But why have you fought for me? You risked your life for mine. I need to know." "I hate unfair situations. You having your eye glued and wearing that collar was unfair." "Unfair..." he repeated and he listened to SHIPS explanation in another language." This is a most intriguing concept. It shows you have great honor. I had no place to go. I wanted to die from the hand of a worthy enemy, yet you saved me again. You have much honor and so have the beings among your crew I met so far. You must let me communicate with Nul or there will be war. I am no mere Nul, I am the first Gray of the King. All Nul will go to war to find me. The Announcer lied as he said the Union captured me. But if I cannot clear that , there will be war." "It will be impossible for a while." "I know you are a union ship and I know you are here undercover. I will not compromise you and say anything to reveal your mission but I need to prevent war while I can. I give you my word!" "Alright, I accept your word. How do you want to contact your king?" " While we do not have the same marvelous instantaneous communication I can use GalNet to inform our Agent at Bokta World." "If I let you out of detention to make your call, must I fear for my crew and my life?" "Your honorable conduct is more effective in making me realize we need to begin diplomatic talks than you realize. I give you my word ." "SHIP deactivate the security field and get me a GalNet connection on this security terminal down here." I was still nervous as the Field stopped glowing. I knew Nul could change their molecular structure at will and become virtual fighting machines. I was certain the collar he wore at the arena was some sort of device to prevented that. I said" Marines, Robot leave this room and stay guard outside." To the Nul I said."You know how to use GalNet?" "Yes." "Then I will give you privacy to make your call." "You will not be here to monitor my call?" "You gave me your word so why would I need to monitor it?" "Stay then Captain for I want you to hear what I say." He made a connection to Bokta World. I knew this was an outpost closest to Nul Territory than any other and called a Saurian Merchant there." This is the one purified by the Holy Ashes of Narl Gatu, the First Gray One born to Orth Gatu na Gatu. I have urgent news that need to be conveyed to the King." A Saurian appeared and bowed." We thought you lost and the Kingdom is preparing for war. The seer of Narl Gatu said we have 3 weeks before our Prince who is in strange lands transforms forever." "I have transformed. I have seen new ways and I was abducted but not by Union agents. I was caught while I was in the purifying sleep by Pirates hired by the Shiss and sold to the Arenas of Sin 4." "Prince of princes say where you are and fleets will scour the heavens to escort you safely home." "I am safe and I shall return when I can. Tell the King this phrase and he will know it was me indeed:- Asla Nu Da Venfi-" "You are wounded Prince!" "Yes I am but I am recuperating. Now convey that message and prevent that war or I will come to Bokta World and remind you!" He cut the transmission." Now I will be your prisoner of war." "Well there isn't a declared war between our nations, but I can't let you unguarded as I assume you will seek ways to escape and return to your home." "What will you do with me?" "As soon as I can return to Union space, I will have to do what my superiors tell me to do, however I cannot say how much longer we will be in Free Space." "I will be your prisoner as long as you are in Command. The moment you transfer me to others I must try to escape." "Okay I will have quarters assigned for you and you are confined to quarters and there will be a Marine Guard." ________________________________________ The Pirates Market was, so I learned all the way on the south end of the Space port. A ten meter tall wall encircled a field of about 1000 meters. A small city had sprung up inside that wall. Made of tents, Containers and other temporary structures. Wares from all over the Galaxy spilled out on Carpets, Pallets and Platforms. The sales stands were marked with flags and hover signs but instead of products the signs bore the names of the Pirates operating the sales booths and stands. Beings of all corners of the Universe mingled but as we arrived it still caused many looks and whispers. I had to admit we were a unique collection . Krabbel, Hans, TheOther, two Petharians and a Quadiped I had in my crew. Ten Ultra Marines, the Golden and his Rodent like friend. Har Hi, Narth, Elfi and Shea. Mao and Cirruit (he wanted to come after all as he realized we went shopping). All were dressed in black leather and armor : The Ultras eight of them humans now had beards and wore black bandanas. And all wore Boarding Axes, Swords , Machetes and a vast array of Energy weapons. TheOther carried a H&K Missile Chain Cannon, normally fielded on a tripod or as Vehicle mounted weapon, along with a backpack full of ammo. Easily a ton of weight like it was nothing. Hans holding a NuC Flamer once used by heavy Battle Robots . Both the Petharians and the Quadi Ped similar armed. Cirruit in a modified Battle Walker towered at the end over them all. Shea wore her mysterious sword I had forgotten all about and asked her." You wanted to tell me where you got this thing." "It's a long story. I tell you when we are back." Sobody had put golden panels on his black Leather costume and smirked ." Ah what an entrance! I wish we would be here for real business. We made quite an Impact already!" The crowds parted before us as we walked through the aisles. They offered anything you could imagine. Luxury goods and materials from all over the galaxy. Ship and engine parts, Weapon systems and armor. A sales stand all in red and gold caught my eye . A row of S 10 Robots stood in a half open shipping crate. Stacks of passenger luggage, Bales of Saresii Silk and cases of Terran Liquors on one side. A large cage with about 20 Humans and four Klack behind that. On the other side a closed Shipping Container . In the middle on a raised podium a throne like chair with a red and gold dressed individual , flanked by a rowdy looking crowd to each side. seven humans, five Togar . A Kermac without beard and a Shiss. The Man in the Throne wore red velvet richly decorated with golden threads and he was human. He wore a wide brimmed hat and his face was clearly a bioflex mask without any features. He got up and stepped into the street then curtsied and pulled his hat before me. My Petharian crewmen grunted and lowered their massive weapons. His crew almost immediately reacted as well and reached for weapons. He said." You must be Black Velvet I heard so much about you. " "And you are?" "I am the Red Dragon of the Red Dragon, like you I am a private businessman seeking my fortune unrestrained by rules other than my own." "I see." "How you dealt with that fat Duke and fought that Stomper was nothing less than spectacular and quite impressive. Dealing such a massive blow to a local family took more than skill." "We all have our talents." I looked over his wares and said."I might be interested in that silk and perhaps the slaves." "Oh of course. These are the finest slaves. I got rid of the rubble at Alvor's Cove. Genuine Union, all healthy. the Klack are strong workers. The silk, the robots and the liquor come from my latest haul. All first class Union wares." "I let my associate check your offerings if you don't mind so I have a clearer understanding of the actual value." He nodded and I gave Sobody a sign. He tested the silk checked the labels and the robots. The Red Pirate nodded impressed." Having a golden Merchant in the crew to do business must be a great bon." "Yes it helps." " I never seen quite a diverse Crew than yours. This is a real Y'All?" "And what business of yours what I have in my crew and what not? "I waved at Sobody. " Let's go this business here is a bit to nosy!" He spread his arms ." Captain Velvet, I am sorry. I admit I am a bit curious, this is a tight business and new players are scrutinized. Especially one that operates under a 400 year old name. Now let's do business and I promise I won't ask any more questions." I nodded and Sobody haggled with the man at the end, we had purchased the Slaves and the Silk. Sobody said :"No, no you can keep those S 10`s . Without the proper Factory registration over GalNet , they are useless Scrap metal." He sighed." You are correct." To me the Red Dragon said." Now I know why you let a Golden do your business, he drives a hard bargain." "He does indeed and has my full trust." " Now I am tired of this peddling and think one big haul and retire as very wealthy and perhaps very powerful individual would be desirable." "Don't we all?" "Come my mysterious Lady Velvet. Let me show you something." He got up and walked over to the Container and waved:"It is in here. I assure you it will be worth your while." My friends where outside, Narth was there and I was armed so I went and followed him inside the freight container. It was dark inside except for a single transparent show case, bathed in a spotlight. Inside was a dark gray one piece coverall like garment. It hung in an ArtiGrav field and looked pretty unspectacular."Okay you like to display underwear in a fancy manner. But I fail to see the point." "This is a genuine Celtest Warrior Battle Suit. The tech Level 11 equivalent of a Terran Quasimodo. More fire power than a shipload of Nul, better shielding than a Battleship. Deep space worthy and able to travel vast distances." "Even if it is all this, I wonder why you aren't wearing it." "Oh but I am. I wear an identical suit under all this. This is but one piece. I have dozens." "Why peddle scrap metal and petty things if you have Celtest artifacts worth billions?" "Because I know where there is much more. A planet full of the finest Celtest Equipment. Suits, Robots, Weapons and complete ships. A fully intact depot." "Now why telling me that?" "Because I know where it is, but it is far from here 25,000 light years deep in the unexplored space of the Core ward sector. A very long trip for one ship alone. Fuel stops have to be made, engines repaired and overhauled and all in unknown space. I think a small fleet of five well equipped ships could make it and return in two years aboard Celtest ships, unstoppable and loaded with the finest tech the Galaxy has seen in a million years." "And how do you now it is there?" "Because the Suit I wear was a Command suit with a map of all depots and it has instantaneous contact to all the depots. This one is still active and machine maintained. Only I know where it is, now I am selling all I can to equip my ship, I am offering a spot in this expedition to you and four others I know. As soon as the fourth arrives and I managed to get all the supplies I need, we are ready to leave. I call you tomorrow and we arrange a little meeting discuss a few details and then you can decide if that is something you are interested in." ________________________________________ Back at the Tigershark I contacted Mc Elligott to deliver my report and he listened and after I was done he said." The Nul Empire contacted us and said they no longer believe we abducted their prince, but they want to talk to him. I didn't even know the Nul had princes and then I hear over GalNet that we are accused of abducting him. Hours later they contact us and now I hear you got him. I should have known and called you right away. After we analyzed all data we found out we've been close to a war not even knowing it and now we have the first diplomatic contact with Nul ever." "What are your orders Sir?" "The Red Dragon is not a Barracuda and has no Translocator Cannons, that is good news. He having Celtest technology and even knows how to use it is bad news. Sending you on a long trip like that was not really planned, but can't be helped. If at any way possible determine the location of that Celtest world. If that means you have to go along then so it has to be. The Minerva should arrive on Sin 4 tomorrow. Transfer the freed Slaves, the Stick delegation and the Nul. The Minerva is bringing you some more supplies. Great job on dealing with that Duke Weapons Dealer. Call me in twenty minutes and let me then talk to the Nul." "Aye Sir." I went down to the Deck where the Nul had his quarters. the Marine Guard at his door saluted."Captain, the prisoner is well behaved." I pressed the chime and was asked to come in. The Nul stood in the corner of the room. The bed untouched and the lights dimmed to minimum. He looked quite terrifying with his slightly glowing eye." Captain!" " Are the quarters not to your liking?" " They are more than adequate. We Nul do not rest like in the horizontal like you do. I was conversing with your magnificent Ship AI. I learned much." "SHIP?" "No worries Captain nothing classified. Just general open available Info about the Union and such." The Nul said." I decided not to accept your challenge Captain. I do not wish to fight you to the death. I am well now and might have a fair chance but it still would lead to one of us being no longer. I was able to observe your crew a little. A Golden, a Dai and a Y'All are but a few and they all have told me much about you and why they are dedicated to you. I experienced it myself and I owe you my life, twice." "Well I am glad you don't want to fight me anymore. The idea being torn limb from limb by a raging Nul isn't a favorite of mine. My Superior Admiral Mc Elligott wants to talk to you." "We are not at war with the Union right?" "No. Your message was received and war has been prevented!" "I am ready to talk to your Admiral." "SHIP, have Elfi pipe the Admirals Call down here." The Old Admiral appeared and said." Your majesty, I am Admiral of the Fleet Mc Elligott. My government has authorized me to talk to you in their behalf as I had to keep your whereabouts a secret." "I understand Human Admiral." "We have send a TransDim capable fast Ship to your Home world. This is a historic mission approved by the Nul King. You will be able to contact your Home world directly in a few days. One of our ships is arriving tomorrow and it will take you to Union Space and from there to any destination you request. Be assured you are not a prisoner or will be interrogated. You have full diplomatic status." "Thank you Admiral of the Union. is it not true that according to Fleet Regulation 456 dash 45 that the Captain of a Union ship has the right to conscript any being willing and able to perform all duties and swear allegiance to the Union? I herby request to be conscripted, by that Captain. I want to learn more about you. the king is still well and will serve many decades before I come into my own. I want to use this time to learn like the Narth does and I believe I can learn best here." MC Elligott coughed." You do want to do what?" "In order for me as future king of the Nul make the right decision I want to learn about the Union and its fleet. I want to do it not from records and diplomats but at the source. I believe such action would also make me a Union Citizen and thus improve our relationship. I can only ask my people to trust and accept the Union beings as worthy allies and partners if I really believe it is so." "Your majesty with all due respect, you are aboard the strangest ship in our fleet. And they are in the middle of a dangerous mission."' "I know. I talked to the Sobody the Golden who I learned is the leader of his society. He is the one I got this idea from." Elligott threw his arms in the air." Why not, what does one more strange crew member mean. I mean what else could possibly happen. Alright your Majesty I approve your Conscription, but that means your Diplomatic status means little and your are subject to Navy regulations and all that." "I am aware. I am a warrior born and from a space faring society very little behind yours. The Seer of Narl Gatu has been right as always as he foresaw my transformation. We distrusted others for a long time as we paid dearly when we did. But this time it is not others to ask us for trust but we ask yours. I hope we can normalize relations between our societies and end 1000 years of mistrust and hostilities." "I must say these are historical news. Lasting peace between us will shake the Galaxy and could very well lead to panic decisions by Shiss and Kermac." "Then we shall meet them as allies. I will instruct my King about my situation as soon as communications are possible. " Mc Elligott sighed looked at me and said." Carry on Captain. At least you can't possibly top that. Elligott out." I glared at the Nul." You could have warned me and asked me about your intentions." "I am sorry Captain but SHIP recommended that this would be a logical course of action. So I could remain aboard a little while longer. I assure you I am aware of military hierarchy. Besides I learned I am not the only royal being serving under you. I am very capable and trained since early childhood in all manners of space warfare." "I think I need to have a word with SHIP collaborating with the enemy, but you are to report to Hangar B and I will swear you in and all that." Ship responded with a hurt tone in her voice." Captain, all questions he asked were non classified. I also asked Lt. Narth of his opinion and he said answering these questions would not be against regulations. I would never collaborate with the enemy!" "SHIP, you know exactly what I am talking about and you might be the most advanced Synaptronic but you are not a very good actor. You can't barley keep your amusement out of your voice." "One is amazed how well you know your SHIP." "I am the Captain after all." ________________________________________ The Minerva was an impressive shiny Golden Water drop shaped heavy armed Ult freighter. It landed right next to us and I welcomed her Captain in our Pirates Den. He was a Kartanian. Like all Kartanian he was only remotely humanoid and had much similarities to a Terran Seahorse. External Bone structure, round always open mouth with a flickering tongue, four stalk eyes and short farn like antenna to each side of his head. He did have two arm like appendixes and long legs." Greetings Captain. I am Sposhtrah , Shipmaster of the Minerva." He then identified himself with the Red-Red-Blue protocol and I did the same. Only then he took off his bejeweled jacket and revealed a Union Uniform." I have a load of Translocator bombs to restock you and two modified Wolfcrafts and Narth components for your shields you are missing." "I am glad to get these things, how will this affect your cover?" "No worries Captain, I am known as the worst Slave dealer in the Galaxy. I do business with Pirates and the other scum all the time and I am here on Sin 4 at least 5 times a year. At least we are able to return some Union citizens home that way. Of course not even the freed slaves are to know that and for me to remain effective it must remain that way. "I got a load of them right here. I have them already checked in sickbay and they know they are free." "Then we must put them in stasis." "Alright let's begin the transfer." A conveyor bridge was placedbetween our ships and shields extended and synchronized. I stood next to the open freight door and watched the stream of cargo-tainers . I could not help but smile to see TheOther and the newly conscripted Nul compete with Hans and cargo bots who could lift bigger boxes. Har Hi and Cirruit with E Boards directed them. A deep voice next to me said." Watching your amazing crew work is really something! Permission to come aboard Captain?" I turned and looked in Admiral Stahl's face. "Admiral Stahl! Where did you come from?" He pointed at an open Cargo box." The Devi is standing by in Union space with the entire first fleet to clean up Sin 4 as soon as the Sticks officially made their plea. I simply hitched a ride with the Minerva to see how things are with you." "Permission granted, Sir." "So you really have the gray Nul prince aboard. I seen you fight on GalNet and I saw the Nul too. Somehow I had a feeling he ends up with you. Not that I had any idea who he really was." "If he is serious I there might be really peace between Nul and the Union." "Yes we have every indication he is serious. We got diplomatic relations for the first time. It will of course make the others very nervous, but with the Nul and the golden now on Union side I doubt they will try anything anytime soon. the integration of the Golden is a huge operation and keeps everyone busy but it is progressing smoothly. The data we are receiving will keep our analysts busy for centuries. Their ships are more advanced than we thought." "He became quite an asset to my crew as well and doesn't mind working at all." One of our Pertharians kicked an spherical container, looking like an empty Bomb container and Hans kicked it back. TheOther caught it and threw it with force towards the Nul, who in turn boxed it with a crashing sound back to Hans and moments later there was a tournament going, with Crewmembers in Load handler suits, a few Marines joined as well. The cargo deck was vibrating as the now dented heavy case was kicked and tossed between two impromptu goals. Stahl held up a little device and said." I need to record that. Mc Elligott won't believe me otherwise." I heard the elated laughter of the Y'All still sounding like a load of rocks as he managed to score a goal and getting a High five from Hans. Only moments later the Nul managed to head butt the container over into the other and in turn laughed and got celebrated by the Petharians and Load handlers. The Admiral sighed."You know I am so tempted to put on a Load handler suit and join them. It looks like lots of fun." I raised my voice." SHIP, get me two load handler suits. I think we have a Steel Container kick match to join." How the match ended I could not say as I was called by Elfi." Captain ,the Red Dragon wants to talk to you as soon as you have time." As I stopped playing the entire gang stopped and I said." Captain business you can go on." But then the spell was broken and they started to finish the cargo transfer. Stahl shook my hand." I got to go back with the Minerva. good luck on your mission. I checked the scanner data, he sure has genuine Celtest weaponry and could be a serious threat if he has access to more, especially ships. So it is important to find that depot and secure it for the Union. You be soon out of TransDim range if you really go Core Ward and you be really on your own. be assured I trust your abilities and you have become a real Starship Captain. One I am very proud off. " I could not help but feel very proud. His approval meant more to me than any medal."Thank you Sir. I would not be here without your help." "Eric or Erica I actually doubt that. You would have become a Starship Captain regardless. It really is what you are born to be." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006